Voyage trends
by masterlokiseverus159
Summary: A deck. Some masts. The sails. A trip on the hogwarts voyager in search of a horcrux is certainly not expected but to the members of the order as well as our favourite trio nothing seems more exciting (well except for Severus that is) An Au story with Sirius still alive. An action packed adventure with new horizons and seas literally. It's travelling on a ship! Please R R!
1. The suggestion Sails at the ready!

**/**

Voyaging trends

Plot: the Hp gang go on a voyage to search out a horcrux-au story

Chapter 1- The suggestion. Sails at the ready!

The deck.

A mast.

Some Sails.

A ship. A SHIP? Really what was he thinking that old senile headmaster. Some members of the order and a select few students (take a guess) to travel for a week on a banged up boat in search of a horcrux was not Severus' idea of fun and certainly didn't sound safe. But then when had safety ever played a part in the mind of the old coot.

Flashback

"Ahh yes Severus, come in. Lemon drop?" the headmaster was grinning happily in his seat from behind his desk with the usual yet comforting twinkle in his eyes which almost guaranteed trouble.

"No thank you headmaster. I believe you called me here to discuss something of importance." Severus took a seat in the chair in front of the desk while rejecting the lemon drop.

"well as you know we are currently in search of the horcruxes and they all need to be destroyed in order for Harry to defeat Voldemort. Well Harry had a vision last night and-"

"Albus I care not for your golden boy's dreams- the dark lord could be manipulating him for all we know"

" But Severus this time I am sure! The dream revealed the location of one of the horcruxes!"

At this the potions master practically jumped out of his seat.

"Thats not possible Albus! The dark lord would never give away such a valuable piece of information. He doesn't even tell us, his faithful followers where they are hidden. How can you be so sure?"

"You will just have to trust me on this ,child. I know what I'm doing-but that is beside the point. Severus, we need to acquire a ship."

"A ship? Albus, why in Merlins name would you need a ship?"

"Well if we are going after this horcrux we are going to need a mode of transport."

"We? What-who are you taking with you?Where are you going? Do you even know the exact location and how long is this going to take? You do have a school to run"

"Oh it shouldn't take too long! Just a week at most. I do know the location because I once went there with my brother Aberforth. And in terms of we, I mean myself, Sirius, Remus, Moody, Harry, Ron, Hermione and you, of course"

Snape was shocked and leapt out of his chair- a flash of fire crossed his eyes.

"you-you...expect ME TO BE DRAGGED ALONG ON SOME POINTLESS EXPEDITION BASED ON A DREAM POTTER HAD IN SEARCH OF A HORCRUX FOR A WHOLE WEEK! OH AND IT JUST SO HAPPENS TO BE WITH THE TRIO OF ARROGENT GRYFFINDORs I DESPISE! NOT TO MENTION THE MUTT AND HIS WOLF"

"now now Severus calm down, it was merely a suggestion..." The twinkle in his eyes dimmed a little and forced the heated potions master to sit down.

Severus sighed and looked Albus in the eye.

"You do realise that if I am summoned anytime during the trip I would have a major problem with getting to the dark lord"

"yes I know"

"and that my slytherins need me especially with the dark lord recruiting at this time"

"I am aware of that too, my child"

" Most of the people you have chosen probably despise me more than anything"

"..." The twinkle was gone completely now and had been replaced with a sad downtrodden expression. Albus looked away.

Severus sighed again. He couldn't stand to see his mentor look so upset.

" When and where?"

The headmaster's head snapped up. The twinkle was back and bright as ever and full of hope.

"pardon?"

"I said when and where? The trip , Albus when will it be?"

"So you are coming?" it was like Christmas had come early for him.

"Well obviously..."

This time Dumbledore leapt up, pulled Severus to his feet and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Severus! You have no idea how exciting this will be. Well, all apart from the horcrux that is"

"we are still at war Albus. I hope this journey isn't for pleasure, otherwise I'm not-"

"No no my boy! It is of great importance . Your input is greatly appreciated!" He let go of Snape and smiled.

"thank you for agreeing, child"

End of flashback

Before having looked at the ship, Snape hadn't really known what to expect. He knew though that this was Not what he had expected at all.

The ship that now stood in front of him was completely wooden with a top deck and a lower level. There were three pairs of sails held up by three centre masts. Towards the very front of the ship was a seat with the wheel for steering and towards the back was a trap door that led to the lower level. It was a large ship designed for a whole crew of maybe twenty but for now would be used by just the eight.

"Hmmmm Albus just how much of this trip is going to be spent on this vessel?"

"oh it's for the whole time. We have to cross the sea and, Severus dear are you alright?"

Snapes face had gone completely white and he suddenly looked drained. His whole body had visibly tensed and he was starting to look quite faint.

"Severus, good heavens! Perhaps you should sit down- you look very pale"

"I'm fine..."he whispered looking very distant.

Just then Harry, Ron and Hermione caught sight of the two wizards and made their way towards them. They were all carrying their trunks and were dressed in muggle clothes as instructed. Snape himself was wearing a black-long sleeved turtleneck top with black trousers while Dumbledore wore a very odd looking floral shirt with green trousers. The group was standing on the pier just in front of the ship waiting to board.

"Professor Dumbledore! Hey where's Sirius, Remus and Moody?"

"They are just coming Harry"

"Oh I see that the golden trio managed to take note of the time for a change. What a nice surprise, of course this could only happen when about to embark on a life threatening journey that practically throws any regard for personal safety out the window" Snape glared at the three gryffindors.

"Severus, we are going to be together for a while, the least you can do is Try to refrain from sarcastic remarks" Albus said sternly.

"Yes Albus I would happily miss any moment to point out potter's obvious flaws"

"Yeah well at least Im not a vampire that lives in a dungeon" Harry mumbled to Ron.

"Harry!" Hermione hissed. " He may be able to hear you"

"Am I correct in thinking this is the hogwarts voyage?" Sirius said happily.

"Sirius!I'm so glad to see you"

Harry ran up and hugged him. Moody and Hagrid walked up to Dumbledore and Snape.

"So are you ready?"Remus and the other two were dressed in their normal attire.

"I certainly am Remus. And so is Severus here"

Snape scowled and Moody turned to the headmaster.

"Albus have you ever steered a ship before?"

"Once. I wasn't terribly good at it but I've done it once and I can do it again"

"if you need me to steer for a while I'd be happy to help"

"Thankyou Moody"

The headmaster turned to all of those present.

"Right if we are all ready, let's get started."

* * *

Hello everyone and Thankyou for reading (hopefully;)

So this is a story I'm going to work on based on a random idea I had about the Hp gang stuck together on a ship. Please do review and tell me what you think- its always so appreciated and really does make the whole thing more enjoyable:) the next chapter will be up soon!

Thankyou and on with the story...


	2. Winds blow, we push foreward

**/**

Voyaging trends

Chapter 2-winds blow, we push forward

"so I have packed everything we could possibly need-food,water, lemon drops-"

" yes yes can we board now?"Snape grunted in annoyance.

"why of course Severus. I never realised you were so eager!"

The small group of eight climbed onto the wooden ship. When all were on board they stored their trunks in the each of the rooms in the lower level. The rooms that were to be decided on later.

As soon as they were ready the ship was sent on its way.

"ahhh this is absolutely splendid. The sea is endless! Moody how is the steering?"

"well Albus I hadn't quite expected I would be the one steering. I thought you said you would do it"

Albus sighed and turned to look at the sea while reminiscing his enigmatic past. The starry blue eyes were sparkling with joy.

They had been sailing for about an hour but still had sight of the land they had set sail from. The time was now around five pm and the sun was just beginning to set. The merging of orange- purple in the sky and the meeting of the sun and sea was truly a sight to behold. Albus was in awe of the scenery before him. He could stare for hours on end but there was one voice that broke his concentration.

"Headmaster will you at least tell us exactly where we are going? Do you have a map?" He turned to see a very irritated looking Snape tapping his foot on the deck.

"of course but all in good time"

"But we don't even know the location yet! For we know, you could be taking us on some remote island where we could be stranded"

"or starve" Remus chipped in as he walked over to them.

"Where are we going Albus?"

"I promise you Remus. I will reveal all in good time" and with that said, the elder wizard turned to stare at the vast ocean.

Snape grunted in annoyance and turned only to walk straight into the boy-who-lived-to-make-his-life-difficult.

"Just what do you think you are doing?"

"Me! You should be more careful, sir"

"Perhaps your arrogance has reached such a limit that you can't even be bothered to pay attention to where you are going! Fitting for a Potter!"

"Dont talk to my Godson like that you slimy git!"

"Gentlemen please calm down!"Albus tried.

"You drop it mutt!"

"Grease ball!"

"SILENCE! BOTH OF YOU BEHAVE YOURSELVES!"

Both ex-students turned to see the headmasters livid face a look of shock on their face. Harry and Remus smiled gratefully at Dumbledore.

"Now then as you were. We should get back to work"

"humph" Severus stormed off to some corner of the deck. Sirius glared in his direction and sighed in frustration.

"you alright Harry?" Sirius looked his godson over.

"yeah. He's just so..."

"greasy?" Sirius snickered and Harry joined in. Albus looked up sadly. He knew this was one of the reasons Severus had been reluctant to come along.

"boys I would refrain from such childish behaviour if I were you. Severus does more for you than you realise." And with that said he turned away to join Alastor who was happily steering.

* * *

Severus stormed down to the lower level. He was furious. How could Albus let that mutt behave that way with him!? He pinched the bridge of his nose and occluded for a few minutes. It just wasn't fair! It's not like he wanted to be seen as the evil one. At last he let go and took in his surrounding which in his haste he seemed to have ignored. In front of the stairs he had just charged down was a wall but when he looked sideways he realised there was two routes; left and right. _Ah so I'm near the rooms. I had best choose one now that I'm here._

The potions master turned left and walked to the door farthest away. He wanted peace, at least from all of them on deck and this seemed like the best place to get it. He turned the handle and took in the room. It was small but in a cosy way. The walls were a maroon colour and the double bed in the centre was cream. There was a window on the left and a desk was directly beneath. An advantage of having the last room. On the right there was a wardrobe for clothes and a place for a wizards chest. _Not so bad but I wish I had my lab and stock of potions._ Still the room was comfortable.

* * *

By the time Snape had finished packing it had reached 9pm and the light that had once filled the room from the window had disappeared. The room was flooded with darkness and it made the professor want to sleep. He sighed. He was 20 minutes late for dinner and someone would come for him sooner or later. Unfortunately the idea of eating made him feel nauseous ever since the Dark lords return but Albus would never have it. He would make sure his spy ate something. Snape sighed again and walked out of the door when Alastor appeared in front of him giving him a glare.

"you're late for dinner"

Snape rolled his eyes."I see you are master of the obvious as always. Since you didn't quite get the hint I will spell it out for you. I don't want eat"

The glare became even more fierce."Is our food not good enough for the death eater? Would he rather kiss the dark lords feet and torture some muggles before his evening meal? Is that it?"

"How like you Moody to make such quick assumptions. You know nothing!"

"I know enough to be able to recognise a death eater when I see one"

Severus just glared at the auror. He had nothing else to say so tried to push past instead. Moody blocked his way.

"Am I right, Snape?"

Just at that moment Harry came down the stairs and called for them. Severus never thought he would be happy to see the son of his rival but he hated being cornered.

* * *

"Whats the matter Snivillus? Don't like the food?" Sirius turned all the attention of the table to Severus who was helplessly pushing the food around on his plate.

"Why aren't you eating Severus?" Lupin asked more calmly. _As if you care. As if any of you actually care!_

"I'm not hungry."

"But professor, it tastes really good! You should try the-"

"Yes thank you miss Granger but I'm not feeling too well so I'd rather not."

"Severus you aren't feeling well?" now Albus was looking at him in concern.

"No I'm fine! I just don't feel like eating!"

"then why-"

"I'm feeling tired and would rather just sleep" And with that said he got up abruptly and left the dining table and room.

"Thank god the gits gone. I thought he'd never leave" Ron grinned at Harry who also looked pleased.

"but Ron,he hardly ate!"

"trust you to care so much about a professor who hates our guts, Hermione. I'm just glad he left"

* * *

And chapter two is complete! Poor Sev, I seriously feel for him (So. Many. feels.)

I hope you liked that. Personally I found this quite fun to do but let me know how YOU think it was:)

Did you love it? Hate it? Let me know in a review so that I can take note and make this better Please!

What do you think of their treatment of Sev-does he deserve it?

How do you think they will react when- shhhhhhhhhh Not going to say just yet;)

Until the next chapter...


End file.
